What a… Nightmare?
by inudigifan201
Summary: Marinette dreams that Adrien is Hawkmoth.


_**What a… Nightmare?**_

 _ **so, in the first episode of the second season Mari freaks out at the thought of Adrien being Hawkmoth. so what if that fear didn't go away? you get this lovely little nugget of a story by me! hopefully our favorite oblivious idiots will know the truth soon.**_

What a… Nightmare? 

_Adrien stood there in Hawkmoth's suit looking even more devilishly handsome than usual; twirling his cane like he owned the place. A purple butterfly outlined his face. It was a dark room with only a butterfly shaped window for light._

 _Marinette found herself on the floor. She didn't know how or when she got there._

 _Adrien held up her earrings. "Looks like I win Mari." His voice dripped with venom that sent a shiver down her spine. "Pity," He shrugged. "And here I thought you were really cute."_

 _A twisted smile graced his face. "Although, now that your not Ladybug anymore," He walked over to her, put his hand under her chin, and made her look up at him. "Maybe we could…"_

" _Get your paws off of her!" Chat Noir burst in through the window, effectively breaking it._

 _Adrien scowled as he turned around._

 _Chat stood tall and growled at the model super villain._

 _Then, Adrien gave him a red carpet smile. "Welcome to the party Chat Noir. Now how about you give me your Miraculous? Hum?"_

" _Never!" Chat bit back. "And you keep your paws off my Princess!"_

 _Marinette blushed. What was going on? She finally found her voice. "Please don't hurt him!"_

 _Both Adrien and Chat looked at her in confusion. "Did you mean me?" They both asked at the same time._

 _She blushed even more. "Adrien don't hurt him." She clarified._

 _Both boys still looked confused. "I'm Adrien." They spoke in unison, again._

 _She gulped, not this again. "Which one of you is the real Adrien?"_

" _Obviously me." Adrien-moth posed. "I mean look at me."_

 _Chat Noir rolled his eyes and held his hand out to help her up. "Would I ever lie to you princess?" He smiled warmly at her. "Always have been." He put her hand on his chest where his heart was._

 _She blushed as she looked up into his eyes._

" _I'm the real Adrien and I've been right beside you this whole time." Chat continued as his hand covered her's. "Falling in love with you..."_

 _Marinette gasped as Chat fell to the floor. Adrien-moth sheathed his sward back into his cane._

" _Chat!" Marinette knelt back down and cradled him in her lap, his blood dripping out of his back._

" _At least you know know the truth Bugaboo." Chat closed his eyes._

" _Now, where were we?" Adrien-moth cackled. "Oh, right." He grabbed her and pinned her down to the floor. "You're mine."_

"No!" Marinette screamed as she bolted up from her slumber. Her heart raced and her palms were sweaty. He checked her ears. Her miraculous were still there. Tikki hovered close to her face and was about to say something, but her parents burst in.

"Marinette!" Her mom ran up to her. "Are you alright?" she hugged her daughter.

Marinette smiled and hugged her mom back. She noticed her dad was wielding a rolling pin and giggled. "It's ok Mama and Papa, it was just a nightmare. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Her dad put the rolling pin on the chaise and climbed up the ladder as well.

Marinette nodded. "Just a nightmare. I'll watch a cartoon or something to take my mind off it. You two should go back to bed."

her parents gave each other a glance and then looked back at her.

"Alright." Her mom kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my darling."

"Night." Marinette watched her parents leave her room with a smile.

Once they were gone, she flopped down onto her bed with a grumble.

Tikki hovered over her with a kind smile. "Something happened to Chat? You talk in your sleep."

Marinette blushed uncontrollably. Tikki patted her hand.

"It's ok Marinette, it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. Chat's fine." Tikki smiled.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"His Kwami and I are connected. And you and I are connected. If something was wrong with Chat, I would feel it. And if something was wrong with you..." Tikki began to explain.

"His Kwami would know?" Marinette filled in the blank.

Tikki smiled and nodded.

Marinette put a hand to her mouth to think. "And what about Hawkmoth? He has a Kwami right?" Tikki nodded. "Can you sense Hawkmoth?"

Tikki shook her head. "I can't sense Nooroo, just Plagg." She looked away. "Plagg and I... we..."

Plagg must have been the name of Chat's Kwami. Marinette wanted to know more.

But, all of a sudden Tikki hid away. Marinette became confused and looked down to the trap door that lead back to the rest of the house. Perhaps her parents were coming back up.

A light tapping on her skylight proved it wasn't her parents. She gazed up and her eyes met a very distraught Chat Noir who looked like he just had his heart ripped right out of his chest.

She stood up, opened the skylight, and climbed out to talk to him.

"Tell me it isn't true Princess." His voice dripped with fear. "Tell me you're not Hawkmoth!" Tears welled up in his eyes.

Tears of her own dared to escape her eyes as she hugged him. "I'm so glad your ok. I just had this awful nightmare where you died and Adrien raped me."

he raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what?" he grabbed her shoulders. "I just had a nightmare where you were Hawkmoth and you killed Ladybug." He bit his bottom lip.

"Your Kwami told you Ladybug's fine didn't he?" She gave him a warm smile as she brushed some hair out of his face.

"Yeah." He wiped his tears away. It then donned on him what she said. "Wait, how do you know about Kwamis?" He raised an eyebrow at her with suspicion.

She blushed wildly. "I um... ah... I'm not Hawkmoth." she sighed. "I'm not Hawkmoth..." she looked back into his eyes. She took a deep breath. "I'm... Ladybug." she looked down at her feet so she couldn't see his reaction. Tikki joined her and patted her on the head.

Chat blinked and blushed vividly. He finally found her. He smiled warmly. She had been right in front of him the entire time. His dream was right. The real Marinette was his Lady. He hugged her tight. He wasn't going to lose her again. His heart couldn't take it. "Plagg, claws in." He whispered, releasing his transformation. He lifted her chin up so they could gaze into each other's eyes again. "I would never rape you."

Her blush exploded.

He blushed even more as well as he let her go, realizing what he said was kinda creepy. "I mean I would never...I'm not that... it's just wrong..."

He was stopped by her grabbing his shirt and pulling him down so their lips met.

She released him and gave him an awkward smile. "I know."

he held her hand and gave her an awkward smile of his own.

"It's about time." Plagg sighed as he and Tikki watched the teens from the wall.

"Tell me about it." Tikki smiled and shook her head. She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. "it's good to see you again."

Plagg blushed uncontrollably and looked away. "Uh, y-yeah. You-you too."

Tikki giggled as she looked back at the teens. Finally, no more secrets.

Funny... what a nightmare can do.


End file.
